powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Digifiend
Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Tommy Oliver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Serpen (Talk) 00:22, 2 June 2009 Thanks @_@ I didn't notice. I'm still getting used to that. Ozu Miyuki 00:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Red Sentinel Ranger That page was removed because there is already a page covering every Battlizer. Ozu Miyuki 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Jungle Fury It looks to me like it's already been swapped out. Also, I don't know why Jyuken Fury jacked up the main page logo placement, but hey - it's your site, if you guys like it the way it is now, then that's what matters. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 07:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Comic Titles Yeah, I found them in a thread on RangerBoard where someone was trying to find the comics' place in continuity.Digi 04:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) LG Vandalism Sorry dude Been internetless for a while, and will be for a little while longer. I can only use this public computer like twice a day.The other admins must be busy as well as of late. I will do what I can as I can. Ozu Miyuki 18:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 18th Season I'm deleting this because we have a page on what info we have for the season already. There is a link right on the Main Page. Under the box that says 'News". Ozu Miyuki 00:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I updated it just yesterday, when I was linked to a news site that the character bios. Do you have a link to a news site confirming actors and actresses who will appear in the series? Ozu Miyuki 01:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Are you talking about that new Wikia design that's been created? You can opt out of that. The Obsession is still our current skin design. Ozu Miyuki 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ...No one told me that. After all the work we did for the new look, only to have it thrown out in 17 days. From what I understand, the new design isn't even customizable yet. I despise the new design. Anyway, we still have a fair amount of time before the switch over. So until then, we don't do anything different. Otherwise, we won't be able to read anything now.--Ozu Miyuki 21:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't log in because the new skin is screwing with my work internet connection. Do I need to go into the wiki's code and overhaul the whole damn thing to make it look better, or what? I can pick a day to sit down and do that if it's needed. -- Gear-Richie Consideration Hey Digifiend, well, since Ozu has pretty much left for the most part, I would just like to let you know that my offer (from that last vm I sent you on RC) is still on the table. So, are you interested?Digi 20:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo Alright, looks good. Go ahead and update it. Digi 21:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I want your opinions on my blogs Hey Digi, can you read my latest blogs that I posted when I first started using the Power Rangers wiki? That would be nice. You should give your honest (positive-negative) opinions about my two Power Rangers fan-films I'm working on especally the MMPR 2012 reboot movie idea and my long, but overdue, Lost Galaxy fan-film (which I think won't be any good). You don't have to like it, you can just talk about it and tell me what you think about the films. I even posted blogs about my fan-made custom PR characters also, although they have nothing to do with the actual series. marshjranthony@yahoo.com 13:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) [[ User: Rangermaniaguy2010 ]], 8:54 AM (UTC) Three comments I 've posted on the PRLG:TROT fan-film article Can you reply what I posted on the three comments on the PRLG: The Rise of Trakeena blog-page? What I said is very hurtful. It's urgent. User:Rangermaniaguy2010 14:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) PRLG TROT section- Marketing: Promotion decline Hey Digi, Can you reply to me what I stated about why, by the time Power Rangers: Samurai come out, Saban will have to stop me from not promote my PRLG fan-film? I know the film doesn't exist but due to Samurai having an aggressive promotional campaign, I think the promotional campaign for this film will wind up waning during the Summer of 2011. Check the section that says "Marketing - Promotion". On the plus side, Digi, on my blog on User blog: Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ]], I got rid of the red links for you just to see if you're amused with it. Like what you told me before, while I'm doing a blog, if I make links that are in red, the page will sound more "Fan-Fic" than "Fan-Film". Thanks for the advice. User: Rangermaniaguy2010 , 15:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) URGENT opinion- Hot in Cleveland actress plays Queen Bansheera This old hag that I used to like off a stupid obsessive sitcom from the late 1990s-early 2000s is set to play in PRLG 2 to portray a villain from Lightspeed Rescue, Queen Bansheera, is in the fan-made sequel. Reply to me on the following page- User blog: Rangermaniaguy2010/Queen Bansheera (PRLG film) and see what you think about this stupid clown. User: Rangermaniaguy2010 8:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tourney I've created a Tournament to the wiki. Interested? Please respond on my talk.--Xepscern 13:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Press Request for your wiki We got a request from a press contact who is writing a story about the Power Rangers TV show. Would you, or any of the other admins here be willing to chat with our contact? "It's the first one since the franchise was purchased away from Disney by its creator, children's TV kingpin Haim Saban last year. I'd like to get reactions from pop culture 'experts' who are familiar with the Power Rangers property and whether they think being reunited with their creator will help rejuvenate the franchise... also, whether or not it's too early for a show whose heyday was in the 90s, to have a big revival." Let me know as soon as you can! Thanks Sena 19:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Why hasn't Hunter Bradley (no not the ranger) been blocked yet?! MrSmartyMax 13:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :It appears as though he took it for granted (actually moved the Jayden page to Jayden Smith (thank heavens, it was reverted back again)) MrSmartyMax 12:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) News on vandalism Hey man, just to let you know, there is an unregistered/semi-registered vandal running amuck. Keep an eye out for anyone with an IP beginning with 75.2xx [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock Antonio's page. Thank you. Sources Is there a established rule for citing sources on here? Because alot of the text from the Samurai episodes is copy pasted from SamuraiCast and I was concerned about the plagiarism. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) please unlock the Claw Zord page? thank you. --Dustin brooks 15:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)